The City that Never Sleeps
by Masta Crouton
Summary: Max Payne delves deeper into the deep mystery surrounding 3 bizzare murders.rr plz. Finally, new chapters
1. It Begins

Okay, this sounds corny. But it's my first ever fan-fic, so be gentile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Payne or Resident Evil. Rockstar and Capcom do.

Max Payne sat at his desk and sipped a cup of coffee. His face reflected in the swirling oils. Two years ago he had been acquitted of murder charges. His lawyers, who had been supplied by Mr. Wooden, got him off on self-defense.

He had quit the DEA and re-joined the NYPD. Now as a homicide cop he was investigating the gory deaths of three hikers on I-75. To him it looked like animals had eaten the poor wretches, but stranger things have happened. He should know. The crazed green-eyed killer standing over his wife's dead body, an overturned crib covered in blood....He shut this out of his mind. As long as he never thought about it, it never happened.

He opened the file and had to set down his coffee. This rivaled some of the worst cases he had seen before. There throats had been eaten out, and deep cuts covered the victim's face. The third one got it the worst. Her face was completely ripped off and one of her arms had been torn from its socket. As he flipped though the file he began to notice a strange connection. All of the victims had been hiking near a local Umbrella facility. Max had been suspicious of pharmaceuticals corporations after the Asier company expose. The loudspeaker on the wall boomed.

"ALERT, ALERT! 10-40 AT PHAMACON RESERCH FACILTY! HOSTAGES TAKEN! ALL UNITS RESPOND!"

Max grabbed his leather coat and ran to his cruiser. He knew this building well. It was once the Asier Corporation building.

Short but sweet! Updates will be short but quick. PLEASE R&R!


	2. Pharmacon Under Attack

New chap!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Max Payne

The City that Never Sleeps

Part One

Chapter Two

The cruiser raced across the ice cold streets. The snow was coming down in sheets. The old Asier Corporation building still had the old scars from his revenge fueled rampage. He looked up and saw the destroyed helipad. The jagged metal end of the once giant helipad marked the final resting place of Nicole Horne. He stopped the car and shut the memory out of his mind. Then a voice yelled out

"Look out Max, sniper!"

A roar sounded and the light bar above Max's cruiser shattered. He ducked under the car. The roar could only be a 50.cal rifle. If that was true the car would be no protection. He flipped on his walkie-talkie.

"Delta sniper here, target spotted, man, white hair, about 6 feet, 50.cal BMG rifle, should I take the shot?"

"Delta sniper, this is base, take the shot, I repeat, take the shot!"

Nicholai Ginovaef aimed his rifle at a crouching cop. His leather coat and hard-boiled look made him stand out. His earpiece crackled.

"Nicholai, are the bombs set?"

"Yes, headquarters, the bombs are set."

"Roger that, evac on the way."

A black helicopter swooped over Nicholai. A metal ladder dropped and he began to climb. Then he felt a hard punch and looked over at his shoulder. Blood began to run out of a small hole. He climbed into the chopper and he flew away, holding his wound, which came courtesy of NYPD SWAT. He chuckled to himself thinking about how lucky the cop, who was just in his sights a few minutes ago, was.

Max looked up at the huge glass and steel skyscraper. BLAM! An explosion rocked the 7th floor of the building. This was too well planned and too well to be some random terrorist. This had a more sinister motive.


	3. Mr Wesker Calls

Thanks for the Reviews!! Oh yeah the guy on the walkie-talkie was a cop, and was going to shoot Nicholai but he missed and hit him in the arm. Nicholai didn't shoot Max, because evac was right there and he was shot by the police sniper. Sorry about that. On with the Chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Payne or Resident Evil... yet any way. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City that Never Sleeps

Part One

Chapter Three

When Max made it back to the station Chief Bravura swooped down on him like a hawk.

"YOU RAN INTO A SHOOTOUT AND GOT THE LIGHTS SHOT OFF OF YOUR CAR! THAT'S 200 DOLLARS DOWN THE DRAIN! THIS IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAY!"

Bravura raged away, almost knocking over a secretary. Max usually would have butted heads with Bravura but something else was on his mind. The utmost professionalism that the single shooter had shown, only one death, the lead Pharmacon researcher was shot twice in the back of the head. 9mm. The double tap method used to make sure the target was dead. The killer's bomb was expertly wired and destroyed only the top secret 7th floor lab. All these clues pointed to a professional and possibly industrial sabotage. But what corporation only wanted to destroy only the research of one man.... Before Max began to ponder over this deep question his phone rang.

"NYPD Homicide Division."

"Mr. Payne we have some information on the 3 killed hikers." Said a deep voice

"How did you find out I was working the case, and who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albert Wesker, I work for the Raccoon City Police Department, STARS division My team of anti-terrorist operatives has investigated several cases similar to the death of the hikers."

"Who gave you the files?" Max demanded.

"Chief Bravura of course."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fly to Raccoon City, Pennsylvania. I fill you in on the details when you get here. Please come alone. Goodbye Mr. Payne."

Max set down the phone. This Wesker guy was somewhat weird, but this was his only lead. He walked to Bravura's officer to tell him he was leaving.

Albert Wesker readjusted his sunglasses. This Payne fellow knew way too much. He was a fighter, but he wouldn't know how to fight these things. Once Max was dead the only people that knew what Umbrella did would be him and the rest of the STARS. No, the STARS would be dead as well. He smiled at the thought of Chris Redfield dead. On that happy thought, he began to prepare for the leak into the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooo... Mysterious! Find out what happens next time on (theme music) THE CITY THAT NEVER SLEEPS!


	4. An Angel with a Assault Rifle

Sorry for the wait. Without further ado, the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Payne or Resident Evil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stepped off the air stairs and on to the tarmac. The stetting sun cast a blood red light on everything. A black sedan was waiting. The tinted window rolled down and a man in a black suit spoke

"Get in."

Max got in the back seat and noticed a identically dressed man next to him. Another man was in the passenger seat. Max began to become uneasy. This was off of some stupid conspiracy movie, not a little hillbilly town. Then the man next to him, in a quick fluid motion, pulled a gun and cracked Max on the back of the head. Max's world became blurry, and then faded to black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke deep in some prison cell. His head felt like it was going to explode. He checked for his gun, and of course it was missing. But strangely the cell door was wide open. Suspicious, he slowly walked out of the cell. He noticed the sun had gone down. He checked his watch. It said 3:32 56. _Damn,_ he thought,_ was I out this long?_ Then a horrible stench filled his nostrils. He turned and saw a man bent over and looking at the ground. Then the man turned. The smell became even stronger. The man's face was a mere remnant of his normal face. His face had chunks missing out of it, his teeth were yellow and cracked, and his eyes were red and bleeding. A large gaping wound cut across his chest. The man took a swipe at Max with his hand. Max dodged it, and yelled.

"Freeze NYPD! Don't move or I'll attack!"

The man didn't stop. Max was trapped between the man and the wall. The man groaned and lunged for Max. Then a loud crack echoed thought the room. A loud ,unmistakable "RATATATATATATATA!" of a assault rifle sounded. The freak fell dead. A woman stood at the door. She held a smoking assault rifle. She wore a blue tube top and a black miniskirt.

"Thanks for the support, but who the hell are you, what the hell was that, and where the hell am I?"

"Your welcome, my name is Jill Valentine, you're in the Raccoon City Jail, and I'll explain the rest later. Here take this. Now, who are _you_?

She tossed Max a 9mm handgun.

"My names Max Payne.", Max grunted.

"Okay Mr. Payne, lets get the hell out of here."

"Sound like a plan."

Max checked how many bullets were in the weapon. _Shit, only one bullet. I am gonna need to conserve ammo._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albert Wesker sat at his state-of-the-art computer. The placing of the tracking devices was complete, so he could he could easily track the STARS and Payne. The two dots labeled Payne and Valentine were walking together. _Ha, Wesker_ thought,_ two birds_ _with one stone._ Wesker picked up his walkie-talkie and said

"Release Nemesis"

"Roger that sir, releasing Nemesis."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice chap if I say so myself. Please Review! Ezequielhl, Sergeant Nicholai Sokolov, and thewarriorzemos all get a cookie. :)


	5. Sickle Armed Devil

Damn homework! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but better late than never!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Max Payne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill opened the heavy metal door leading out of the cell block.

"What's with the metal door? Am I in a state prison? ", Max said.

"This entire prison was donated by _Umbrella._"

The way she said Umbrella made it sound like a dirty word._ Damn, I've heard of that company, but where?_ Max thought.

Jill and Max stepped into a giant reception area. The grander of the scenery made Max snort in disgust.

"What is it... um...?" Jill stumbled, looking for a name.

Max laughed" My name's Max, Max Payne. Just this hall, it just ticks me off. People back in New York are starving in the streets and your penitentiary has frickin' Michelangelo painting the roof."

"New York? Who do you work for?"

"NYPD. Homicide detective. We've been having some freaky murders out in Manhattan, and I heard you had some too. I come over here looking for some dude named Wesker..."

"Wesker?!?" Jill whisked around and looked at Max.

"Yeah, that was his name. Albert Wesker."

"Oh my God..."

"What's wrong Valentine?"

"Wesker was my cap..."

Just then a roar echoed though the hall. A section of the west wall exploded, showering Max with chunks of concrete. Then he saw something horrible. A ten-foot tall monster, covered in the cheap plaster that once coated the walls, with two long thin arms that tapered off into sharp points, almost like a sickle. It had four legs, on which it stood like a spider on. Its head reminded him of a preying mantis. It ran towards Max. He dove out of its way. He ran to the cell block door slamming it shut. He looked around for an escape. He heard a burst of machine gun fire and Jill's scream. He contemplated leaving her to her own devices. Then he loaded his only round into the chamber, swung open the door and aimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM!!! Cliffhanger! Find out what happens next time on "The City that Never Sleeps"


	6. The Choice

Alright, another chapter of "The City that Never Sleeps". This could go on for several more chapters, and a sequel is in the works…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max popped off his only 9mm slug. The bullet impacted the monster right on one of its ugly, slimy, eyes. He looked around for cover to hide behind while the monster was reeling from its agony. He found no cover, but he saw Jill's assault rifle. Max ran, and dove for the gun. Time slowed. He slid across the tile. He grabbed the rifle, and slid on his back on the slippery tile, pumping 5.56mm bullets into the devil's head.

click

click

He tossed the now useless weapon across the room. The Sickle-Armed Devil screeched, squirting blood on the walls, wretched, vomited up Jill, and finally collapsed. Jill was covered in pink slime, unconscious, but otherwise unhurt. He grabbed her body and carried her to the front door of the prison. He opened the door and steped out into the cold night. Goose-pimples dotted his skin, reminding him of that one winter…

"_Where's Lupino, Vinne?_

"_Screw you!"_

"_Bad start Vinne"_

"_AGGGHH!"_

"_Police brutality!"_

"_I rank pretty high on that."_

"_Fine I'll tell you, just don't hurt me! Arrest me, cuff me, haul me off to the freaking jail, just don't hurt me no more!"_

"_He's at the Ragna Rock, you know the nightclub!"_

"_Your rights will be read at your funeral."_

He snapped back to this winter, abandoning the winter of memory, at least for now. He looked at Jill's face. She was pale due to her injuries, but she was strikingly beautiful. He looked to the west. I-66 was dotted with the lights of heavy trucks. The National Guard. To the east were the burning remnants of Raccoon City. Danger, but people in danger. Were to go? His inner coppiceman told him to go towards the city, yet his inner human told him to run. His coppiceman won over. But he didn't want Jill to go though this ordeal. This was his fight. Everybody he knew died somehow, and he wasn't going to let this happen to her. He gently set down her down, and as an afterthought, he flipped his card next to her hand. He first walked to the town, than ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you find the little reference to a certain book in my chap.? Mail it to me at If you do, you get a cookie!


	7. The Roadblock

Hey guys, its been forever, and I forgot. When I googled my screen name, I saw I was one of warriorzemos favorite authors. That inspired me to continue my story. Blah, Blah Disclaimers…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City That Never Sleeps

Chapter 2

Part 4

Max sprinted to the city. He saw a burning truck,on its side, in the middle of the road. Something, red and blotchy was hanging out of the upturned window. Max recoiled when he realized that it was a hand. A man walked towards him. Max raised his head to greet him, then yelled in horror when he found that the man would have no arm to to take his welcoming hand. His NYPD training form when he was a beat cop kicked in. He swung his foot into the rotting monstrosity's head. It was knocked off its feet, and flew into the burning wreckage of the truck. The monster screamed, and died. He saw the man's uniform in the burning light. A National Guard patch was illuminated by the dancing flames. He looked in the back of the flaming truck. Some weapon boxes were inside , but the flames were too strong. But he was in luck. A 9mm Glock 17 laid on the side of the truck. ( due to the truck being inverted this was the floor). He picked it up, and found it to be full. He was now on the outskirts of Raccoon City. He herd voices, normal voices. _People's _voices. Just as he was to announce himself, a phrase utterd by a man made him hide in the shadows.

"Oh God, please don't kill me, please!"

A gunshot ended his begging. Another voice, a rough , mean voice spoke.

"Pharmacon unit 4, survivor eliminated"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry for the short chaps, I don't like long ones


	8. 50AE

No real need to say anything. A couple years have passed, and I suddenly had the urge to work on this again. Without further adieu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City That Never Sleeps

Chapter 2

Part 5

With a single gunshot, the entire situation changed.

"Pharmacon, what the hell are they doing here?", Max thought to himself.

Max had seen odds like these before, his skill learned in the brutal streets of New York. But this was no New York. He whipped around the overturned truck.

"FREEZE, NYPD!"

Without a word, the man whipped around , and fired a hasty shot at Max. The man's wild shot struck the underside of the truck, and puctured the fuel tank. Max squeezed off three shots, expertly placed on the mans heart. The man doubled over, but didn't die.

"Damnit, he's wearing body armor!" Max thought, as he ducked back under the truck, dodging another, this time better placed, burst of fire. Chunks of metal flew through the air from his gun. He knew the sound of that gun. Desert Eagle. .50AE. Quickly, he counted the number of shots fired at him. Seven. He was reloading!

Max spun around the edge of the truck, and fired a single round. The 9mm slug tore throught the front of the mans forehead. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he dropped to the ground. Max ran up to the man and kicked the gun from his grasp. With shock, he looked at the gun. The slide wasn't locked back.

"…8 rounds counting the round in the chamber…"

Max felt a flood of ice through his veins, that old familiar feeling, when he just escaped a brush with death. The man was wearing a generic camo outfit, with a small emblem on the arm. A shield and a blue eye. Max filed that away for later use. A better detective would've arrested this guy, photographed everything, and bagged the man's gun. But Max knew this was no time for this. This was war. The radio strapped to the man's belt crackled.

"Pharmacon Containment Unit 8, we have a problem at the North Side Hospital. A couple of civillians seem to have holed up in the hospital, and are firing at our position. We're pinned down, so we can't prep the place for demo. We need anti-tank rocket fire at our position!"

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Max looked to the city. A hospital loomed close, next to a forest. He knew he couldn't play it Bogart, and barge in the front door. He would use the woods, and sneak in. Perhaps these survivors knew what the hell was going on. He walked off the side of the road, and walked into the forest. Soon, darkness enveloped him, and with the darkness came silence…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Chapters every other weekend or so. Toodles! Oh yeah, reviews are nice. I don't care what kind, all are welcome.


	9. Run like the Devil

This is Mr.Crouton, and I'm giving a bonus chapter this weekend. Fun. Well, I prefer for my story to do the talking, so, here we go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City That Never Sleeps

Chapter 2

Part 6

The darkness of the forest swallowed Max like a hungry beast. His eyes shifted to the darkness, revealing the ghostly white trunks of trees, surrounding him like a mob of ghosts, ghosts from his past. But, the true fear came from the silence. Not a single bird, not a single insect, stirred. He raised his pistol and froze. Something was there. Something silent. He slowly lowerd to one knee. His thumb rose up, and flicked the safety off.

"CLICK!"

In the silence, the switch sounded like a gunshot. Max cursed in his head. He just gave away his position. He slowed his breathing, and stopped completely. His mind raced.

_"If I just gave away my position, why am I not being attacked. It's moving...moving...BEHIND ME!"_

Max spun around, and leaped back. The world slowed around him. Seconds seemed like minutes. He fired once, muzzle flash like a bolt of lightning. In the split second, he saw what was stalking him. The thing...it was skinless. It's brain, exposed. A long, pink tongue was flying out of it's mouth. He pulled the trigger again and again. The rounds smashed the monsters face in, but not before the tongue tore his pant leg, and gouged his thigh. The world plunged back into darkness. The thing screamed it's last, and hit the ground with a thud. Explosive pain shot through Max's entire body. Something was in that things spit. And it burned. Max stifled a scream, not wanting to alert any more of those things. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a bottle of pain-killers. They always took the edge off...if he was wounded or not. He poured them in his mouth, and crunched them. The bitter taste cleared his mind, and he stood up, weakly. His gunshots had called every sick freak in the woods to here. He began to run, pain shooting up his leg.

Finally, light shone through the darkness, cutting through it like a knife. Max finally stumbled out of the woods. Suddenly, his head felt as if an axe split it. His vision blurred, and then cleared. Something was in that wound. He needed help, and fast. The light shone from emergency floodlights on the hospital. The gray brick building loomed far above him, no windows, just flat brick. The only thing on the wall was a metal fire escape. Just then, a fusillade of gunfire sounded from the front of the hospital. The battle the man's radio spoke of. He was in no condition to give supporting fire. He just hoped he could climb the fire escape.

He aimed his weapon at the fire escape's ladder. It promptly slid down, and hit the ground in a shower of sparks. Suddenly, he heard movement from the forest behind him. He was being chased.

Max limped as fast as he could to the ladder. As he placed his injured left leg on the ladder rung, it once again screamed in pain. As he reached the top, his vision blurred, and his hearing became muffled. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a blurry pink blob. He aimed and fired, not knowing if he hit it. He kept pulling the trigger, until all he heard was clicks.

"Damn...it..." Max cursed.

Suddenly, his senses returned to normal, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He began to climb the stairs as fast as he could. He looked up, and the fire escape seemed to stretch for miles. He heard the skinless freak scamper up the ladder. It was a foot race now.

_"I happen to be a little short-handed on the whole foot race bit..."_

He heard it scream, and begin to scamper faster. Max raced as fast as he could. Finally, he reached the roof. The roof was large, and contained a helipad and gas tanks. Across the roof...

_"An elevator!"_

Max dashed towards it. Halfway there, his leg gave out. He fell to the hard concrete. He turned, and saw the beast finally pull itself up on the roof. Then, one single thought blasted through his mind.

_**"RUN!"**_

Max lifted himself, ignoring the pain in his leg. He shouted, part in fear, part in pain. He ran to the elevator, and punched the button. The doors slid open, and he dashed inside. He pressed the "Door Close" button again and again. The freak was very close now. It stood on it's hind legs, and shot it's tongue forward. Max shut his eyes and braced for the impact. Then, with a slam, the doors finally shut, trapping the things tongue. As the elevator descended, the tongue flailed, but when the elevator left the roof, the tongue stopped, and blood oozed from the door. With a ding, the elevator stopped. Doors behind Max slid open, and revealed a hallway. The hallway was bare, spare one single man in a gray suit.

"Help...me..." Max groaned.

"Dear God!" the man uttered, and raced to Max.

He was safe. For the second time tonight, Max Payne slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his command center, Albert Wesker scowled.

_"Mr.Payne, you do not die easily. As to be expected. Very well. You may have extended the life of a STARS member for now, but soon, both you and her will die."_

Wesker turned to another monitor, viewing the Pharmacon unit pinned down outside the hospital.

_"What a bunch of fools. They did not deserve to posses what they had. Yet they fight to get it back. All these insects are beginning to anger me..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, a chapter that was actually slightly longer? The end of the world is nigh. Until next time.

Masta Crouton


End file.
